Jade used to happy
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: No one know Jade past. Why She stopped smiling ? Why everytime You see her She look upset and dark ? Why She been staring off to space ? Why she can't stand the color Red ?
1. Chapter 1

Jade POV

No one knows me. My background story ...My secrets ...and sometimes My name. I actually used to be very happy like Cat and very supportive like Vega. When He left . My happiness did too. I want to let him live longer ...sometimes I wanted die to be with him. I was brought out of my thoughts by Beck my lovable boyfriend. Sometime I think He too good for me.

" Jade Babe ." He waved his hand in front of me.

" What ? " I said softly.

" Tori asked what do you want to eat ." He smiled.

I looked around and realize I am in Vega House. Sitting on the red couch, red was his favorite color. I rubbed the cushion softly , He love it here.

" Jadey You Okay ." Cat asked me. She even doesn't know my past.

" Yea , I just need to go home." I sighed and got up. Vega's house remind me too much of him. The piano He loves it when I play. The stairs He could never climb up on. His laughing making me smile. Clapping his hands. He never call me Jade always Jadey or JaJa. I missed him so much.

" Jade." André shouted.

" What !? " I said once again softly.

" You been standing there for awhile . Staring of somewhere with a sad look." Vega said.

" Are you sad Jadey ? " Cat said. Jadey Jadey I can almost hear his voice.

A tear slipped out of my eyes. I wiped it away and left for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck POV

Jade had been depression alot lately. I wonder what wrong ? Whenever we at home or nearly anywhere She staring off to space and sometime a tear slipped out.

" Hey Beck What Up with Jade lately ? " Tori asked cuddling with André.

" I don't know . She been like that since I met her. " I shrugged

" Jadey Used to before you guys met" Cat smiled " Yea She never told me why ? She used to smile all the time and was never rude. She changed."

" Jade being nice and smile.. Hell must had frozen over." Tori joked

" I'm serious." Cat said sternly

" Ok Lil Red , I believe you mostly cause I was there too." André nodded.

" So Jade was actually happy and nice ." I asked . This doesn't sound like my girlfriend.

" Yea but then She missed a week of school. Everyone thought She was kidnapped or Raped or killed. When She show back up , She stopped wearing happy colors. She took the stuffed animals off her locker and replaced it eith scissors. " André said

" Something must had happen during that week ." Robbie said.

I nodded " Do you know ? "

They shooked their heads " She won't talk about it. "

I just have to ask her.

Jade POV

I came home and immediately went to my room. I cried , I know it been a couple of years but it still hurts.

" Jadelyn Are you okay ? " My shitty ass excuse for a mother said.

" Stay the Hell away from me." I yelled and stabbed my scissor through the door.

" Jade Please I said I was sorry." She begged.

" Go to Hell." I yelled.

She sighed and walked away. I grabbed his picture. You guys are probably wondering who He is . He is My...baby brother Maxwell. He died when He was only 1. It my mom faults. God I hate her . Maxwell was MRTL . MRTL means My Reason To Live . I used to smile all the time because of him. He made me smile and love life. Once the iccident happen ...I never forgave my mother. She took him away. Worse I had to attend the ceremony and I had to see his corspe and watch it go under ground. I promise that I never forgot him.I changed myself into a goth girl attire. I never wore anything happy or bright. When Maxwell left , I took all my stuffed animal and burned them. I learned to love scissors and Hate my mom.

" Jade Answer The Phone." My phone ringed. Beck recorded his voice so I have to answer the phone when He calls.

" Hey ." Beck greeted me.

" Hi." I said trying to hide the fact that I'm depress.

" So Jade What Up with you lately You been sad and different ? " Beck asked.

" I'm fine." I sniffed. I never told anyone about Maxy. It a family thing.I grabbed my blade and ran my fingers against the blade softly.

" Jade , Cat and André told me You used to be happy. What happened that made you stop ? " He asked.

Should I tell him Maxy ?

No He gonna give you sythampy Jadey. I love you too much to see you sad.

I just hung up and sighed. I ran the blade against my skin and watch the blood run down my arm. Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade POV

I woke a little light-headed since I didn't stopped the blood. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in a black tank top and a plaid shirt . With black pants and my boots. I went downstairs not even looking at my 'mother' and grabbed an apple then left. Once I arrived at school , I was greeted by Perfect Vega.

" What do you want Vega ? " I hissed at her.

" Nothing just how are you doing ? I got you some coffee." She smiled and handed me a coffee cup. I sipped it alittle incase She poisoned it. It was two sugar just like I like it .

" Thanks Vega." I smiled back alittle.

" Hey Jadey, I got you coffee ." Cat greeted me as She skipped over here. Why is everyone giving me coffee ? I grabbed the coffee , Now I have two . Well it not that bad.

" Thanks Cat ." I nodded And went over to my locker with Cat and Tori trailing behind.

" So Jadey What happen to your stuff animals ? " Cat asked me.I grabbed a pair of scissors off of the locker and pointed them at Cat.

" Never Speak About Them Again." I hissed.

Cat nodded very scared.

" Hey Jade , I got you coffee." Robbie said coming over here with some coffee aleast He got the tray.

" Thanks Shapiro." I sighed and put Cat and Tori coffee on the tray along with Robbie's.

" So Jade , How you doing ? " He asked awkwardly.

" Fine." I hissed.

" Umm... jadey can I sing you a song ? " Cat asked.

" No." I shouted.

She didn't listen and started singing " Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey Jadey ." I covered my eyes and started screaming.I miss Max so much. why can't I be with him ? I am so angry at my mom yet so upset. I started screaming even louder closing my eyes but all I see is Max. I kept blinking back tears. Once I stopped screaming , I see everyone was staring worried. I see Vega , Cat , Robbie really worried. I pushed past the crowd only to bump into Beck.

" Hey Babe , What was that about ?" He asked me

" Nothing." I said trying to blink back my tears.

" That was about something , Just tell me Jadey." He smiled slightly .

" Don't call me that ." I snapped and ran into the girls bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade POV

Once I was in the bathroom , I locked the door and started crying silently.I am so tired of Crying and cutting myself because I'm want to be with Max. Maybe I should just end it ...Be with my brother and Free. No more pain or crying. I'm gonna be with my brother. Tonight ... I'm ending it. I smiled , I'm gonna see my little brother.I wiped off my tears and fixed my makeup then went off to class. Smiling cause I'm gonna see Maxy again.

Once I arrived to Sikowtz's class my friends gave me worried looks.I just sat down by Beck. And the class continued.

" Jade what happen in the hallway ? " He asked me.

" Nothing." I smiled and breath in his scent. I'm gonna miss that. I should probably give them something to remember when I go. I can give Cat my favorite pair of scissors, Beck my phone which is full of pics of us. André...I probably give him some songs I wrote. Robbie, I give him ...probably Rex back :) . Vega...Maybe I give Vega...umm... a picture of us actually getting along. Perfect.

After Class,I went back to my locker and grabbed my favorite scissors. I snipped them a couple of times then went over to Cat.

" Hey Kitty." I smiled , Always leave on a good note.

" Hey Jade Sorry for making you scream." She apologized

" It ok , Here I want you to had these." I handed her my scissors.

" Oh my god Jade this is your favorite scissors. I can't take It." She gasped

" Cat it okay , I don't need them anymore. " I smiled.

She smiled and hugged me, and for the,first time I hugged back.

" I love you Cat , You,were always like a sister to me." I patted her back.

" I love you too Jadey," She smiled and skipped off.

Next Beck.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade POV

After school , I went to Beck's RV . I'm gonna miss coming to his place ...knocking down the door...threatening Beck ...Drinking Coffee and mostly the Sex.I really will miss that , At least I won't die a virgin.

I knocked on the door for the first time and Beck answered it.

" Jade...You actually knocked." Beck questioned.

I smiled " Yea Beck , I Wanted to give you something."I dug out my phone and held it out.

" Your Phone , ...You're kidding right ? " He smiled.

" No , I don't need it anymore." I sighed.

He took the phone and slid it in his back pocket.

" I love you Beck." I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back then pull away thinking it only a small hug.

" Jade Are you okay ? " He asked rubbing my back.

" I will be." I smiled then pecked his lips. I pulled away And finally started saying what i alway thought " Beck , sometime I think you're too good for me. You are drop dead sexy and could have any girl you wanted but you picked me. And I really like that...alot. What I'm trying to say is ... I'm glad you kinda gave me that feeling I used to have before We met. I love you."

" I love you Jade." He smiled then pecked my lips.

I took one last look at everything then left for Vega's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade POV

I gripped the very first pic of us getting along. I had framed perfectly and even wrote a little note on the back. I knocked on...Tori's door. It weird saying Tori and not Vega.

" Hey Jade..." Tori said weirdly opening her door.

" Hey Tori , I just wanted to give you this." I handed her the picture.

" Thanks but why ? " She questioned

" This picture shows that I always knew you and I were friends. Best Friends , We always have our small fights and an insult here and there but that how our relationship work. Tori the truth is I was always kinda of jealous because I thought you were going to steal Beck from me and Beck is just too important to lose. But you show me wrong , You didn't want Beck you just wanted to be my friend and you are. Tori I really appreciate everything you done for me like ..Getting my play produced ... Helping me get back together with Beck..twice and most importantly being my best friend." I smiled.

Tori had tears in her eyes then She hugged me. I hugged , I'm gonna miss this Latina.

" That was so sweet Jade , You're my best friend too." She smiled as She pulled away.

" Thanks Tori , Bye... I miss you." I sighed then look at the gang hangout then left For Robbie's house.

I grinned as I hopped in my car . I picked up Rex He was the same waY He was when I took him away from Robbie. He was 'talking' about me being dark and weird. I kinda like the puppet , I drove to Robbie's house quickly. I didn't really have a speech for him so I just gave him Rex then left.

I noticed that it was 8:34 , If I going to be with Maxy , I have to die the exact time He did. That was 8:45. I have to go home now , I just leave André the songs in my will. Once I got home It was 8:40 , I quickly walked into the kitchen where my mother is.

" Mom , Besides what happen with Maxwell , I really do love you. you are the wind under my wings. I couldn't fly without you. You are my hero , The one who pick me up when I'm down. I love you alot Mom , Sorry I never showed it." I sighed then I hugged her quickly then went upstairs.

8:43

I went into the bathroom and grabbed about 20 different pill bottle then ran into my room. I mixed then together like candy then swallowed. Shit I forgot to lock the door , I hope they don't save me.

8:44

Beck POV

Tori had invited us all over for movie night. We were all here except of Jade Including Trina.

" Hey Have you seen Jade My BFF ? " Tori asked me.

" What are you talking about Jade hates you ? " I chuckled

" For your info , Jade came over here not long ago and gave me a picture that symbolize our friendship." Tori smiled.

" Jade was nice enough to give me back Rex." Robbie chimed in.

" Jadey gave me her favorite scissors." Cat giggled.

" Yea Jade gave me her phone for some reason." I shrugged.

" Wait So Jade gave y'all some of her most cherished ideas ?" Trina questioned

" Yea except for me." Andre nodded.

" Did Jade say I love you or I miss you ? " Trina questioned further.

" Yea , She told me She love me." I shrugged " Nothing New."

" She told me that She miss me..." Tori said quietly,

" OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE IDIOT JADE GONNA KILL HERSELF." Trina screeched,

" What make you think that ? " I asked staying calm.

" My friend did the exact same thing then She did die." Trina looked down.

" Maybe should check on Jade to see if She alright ." I suggested. Then We all hopped in my car and left for Jade


	7. Who is Max

Beck POV

Once We arrived at Jade's it was 8:47 . Trina ran to the door and pound on it.

" Hello , ." Jade Mother Jamie smiled at us.

" Hi Mama West We were wondering If we could go get Jadey." Cat asked

" Yes Kitty sure." Jamie smiled and let us in. The one thing I know Jade and her mom got in common is that They call Cat Kitty. Trina ran upstairs and went from bedroom to bedroom . When She finally found Jade's room , She screamed. We all rushed in to see 20 different pills bottles and a past out Jade . She look more Pale than usual. I brushed her hair gently out of her face.

" Someone call an ambulance ." I shouted. One minutes later Jade was took to the hostipal. Once everybody quickly got in my class I drove so fast that i got there before the ambulance. We all in the waiting room with Jamie sobbing.

" Mama West Why would Jadey do this ? " Cat asked .

" It probably because of Maxwell." She sobbed. Who is Maxwell ?

" Who is Maxwell ? " Tori asked.

" Jade didn't tell you guys did she ? " She looked at us. What is it Jade not telling us ?

" What are you talking about ? " I asked.

" I shouldn't be the one who tell you." She sighed then went by to crying.

" Jade West Party."

we stood up..

" We was able to flush out all the pills in time. This hostipal takes teenager attempted suicidcie very seriously so Jade cannot be discharged until the reason She tried to kill herself are resolved. You able to see her." He nodded. I walked into her room first then Tori , André , Robbie , Cat , Trina and Lastly Jamie.

" OH MY GOD ." Jamie started crying.I went by herside and rubbed her arm then I noticed some cuts and MAXWELL was gutted in her arm.

" Can you tell us who Maxwell is ? " I asked

She shook her head " I'm sorry there must be a reason Jade didn't tell you guys."

" Is Maxwell her boyfriend ? " Trina asked. i tensed up.

" No." She laughed," He was a part of Jade though." She sighed.

Jade eyes started fluttering open. Once they were completely open , Her eyes widen.

" Damn it It didn't work." She yelled then looked at all of us,

" Jade... honey Please don't do this because of Maxwell." Jamie cried

" His name is Max." Jade snapped.

" Jade who is Max ? " Robbie asked

" Mother You told them." She growled at her mother.

" No Jade ,,But you have to." She got up and leave.

" Who is Max Jadey ? " Cat asked.

" Max is my... Baby brother." She sighed blinking back tears,

" I didn't know you had a brother." Tori said with a smile.

" Yea but then He... Die." She said blinking back tears grabbing her pillow.

" How come I never met Max ? " Cat asked.

" He had heart problems soon Only me and my mom could see him. I love him , He was my reason to live. My happiness , His favorite color is Red. And every time We at Vega's house I get upset. And want to die but no you guys had to save me." She yelled.

" Jade... Max would want you to live on for him. " I sighed,

" I'm sorry Max , I tried to be with you but My so called Friends saved me." She said as She look up.

" Jade you know I love you too much to lose you. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life making sure you live." I told her sternly.

" I will be in agony not be able to hold him or sing to him. Playing the piano missing his scent. He the reason I changed after the week I missed at school. I had to see my baby brother go underground before me. That painful and Beck if you really love me then you let me be happy with my brother." She cried. Tears streaming down her face.

" Visiting Time is Over." The nurse peeked her head in " Only 2 are allowed to stay the night ."

" I want Cat and Tori to stay." Jade said not even looking at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade POV

Once everyone left except of Cat and Tori. I put a pillow over my face. " Please Let Me Die."

" Jade...I ... Please don't try to kill yourself again." Tori sighed.I placed the pillow down and looked at her.

" Tori you don't understand , I'm gonna be agony for as long as I live without Max. " I hissed.

" What about us ? " cat spoked up." Jade without you there gonna be a really big big hole in our hearts. You keep this gang together whether you know it or not. When I told Tori that I wanted her dead. It was you who told me that if she does die I will regret and feel bad for letting her die with a bad note from Me. When Robbie and Beck was at odds over that 100 bill , You was the one who ripped it up and made them hug. Jade without you We will fall apart and probably grow up apart. If you die , I wouldn't let you go by yourself. I pretty sure Beck would go to. Jade We love you and We know that you want to be with your brother but We need you more. Life wouldn't be the same without you." Cat had tears in her eyes after her little speech.

That got me thinking. I want to be with Maxy why I don't know. I know He safe because God watching him and everyone else. I guess it my agony talking and not my heart and mind. My agony said Kill myself again. My heart and Mind saying Jade Max wouldn't want to stopped living because of him. He want to go out and show the world our talent.

" Cat.. I.. Try my hardest not to do it again." I sighed let my heart and mind my agony is just so overwhelming.

" Jade Are you okay ? It seems like you wanna ...cry " tori asked concern

I nodded " Cause I want to ."

" Jadey Let it all out." Cat hugged .

I let my tears fall out as Tori and Cat rubbed my back.


	9. Dad came to visit

Jade POV

I woke up,from my terrible nightmare. It was Max who was crying saying Jade doesn't care about course I care about him , I love him. Tori and Cat were still asleep. Cat speech kept repeating in my head. I want to be with Max but I'm needed here. I put my head in my hand and sighed deeply.

" Good Morning Jadelyn." A voice that I depised greeted me.

" Father..." I looked up astonished

" Hi Jade , What up girlfriend ? " His airhead blonde wife asked coming in her yakking new yorkie.

" Father Does She Have to be here ? " I hissed rudely as here.

" Beth can you give us a moment ? " Father asked

she nodded and left.

" So Dad how are ... Things ? " I asked

" Jadelyn why did you try to kill yourself ? " He asked straightforward

" Wow Dad I'm impress you only pay attention to your only living kid when She in the hostipal." I hissed " I know who getting the father of the year award."

" Jadelyn Did you do cause of me ? " He asked not displaying any emotion. I get that from him.

" No , Dad. I did because of Max." I crossed my arms.

" Jadelyn I know Maxwell-"

" His name is Max." I snapped

" Okay I know Max dying had a big impact on you . It had on all of us." He sat at the edge of my bed.

" Really ? It didn't seem to affect you enough to stop sleeping with your ex assitant." I yelled.

Cat and Tori instantly woke up. Then closed their eyes back when They saw my dad.

" Jadelyn -"

" My name is Jade God Damn It . Everyone call me Jade but you. Your the only one who hung on to my full name. Move off of it. Will you ? " I shouted at him.

" Beth and I are in love-"

" What you couldn't have divorce Mom first ? But no you had to sleep with her . Oh Dad by the way thanks for telling Mom right after Max Death." I hissed.

" Jade , I know what I did was wrong. But We can talk about that another time. Now We are focusing on why did you want to die ? " He said

" To be with Max. " I turned my head away from him.

" Jade , A time will come when you will see Max again in Heaven. Until then please live," He held my hand then place something in it. Once He left , I look at my hand. He put a picture of Max and I . I was aleast 11 playing the piano while Max was in his playpen clapping his hands. I miss that. Tears started to blurred my eyes.

" Is that Max ? " Tori asked.

I nodded weakly.

" He very cute." Cat commented,

" Hey Jade Guess who got I'm sorry coffee." Beck said coming in with coffee

I gripped the picture tightly and turned away from him. " Just Leave Me Alone." Tears fell from my eyes then I fell back asleep.


	10. All of a sudden

Jade Pov

I woke up with Beck staring at me. I sat up and stare ahead of me. Cat and Tori was gone. It just Beck and me.

" Did you have a good night sleep ?" He asked

" Where Tori and Cat ?" I asked.

" They went home to change. Don't worry They be back." He smiled as He held my hand.

I pulled away and crossed my arms.

" Jade are you still mad at me ? " He asked

Silence

" Jade , I love you too much to see you try to kill yourself over a sibling."

" Max wasn't just my brother... He was my happiness... My joy...my smile and my best friend but now that He gone all of that is gone to." I sighed.

" Jade I love you can you please stop doing this ?" He pointed to my arm.

I hadn't cut in 1 day. New Record.

" Beck... Cutting is like a drug. People can't stop when they told to. " I sighed

" Do you think Maxwell-"

" His name is Max." I snapped

" Ok Do you think Max would want you to cut ? " Beck asked placing his hand on my knee.

" Max knows this is my way of dealing with his death." I commented.

" Jadelyn West." A nurse asked walking in with a clipboard.

" Yes call me Jade."I smiled.

" Jade it time for you to eat And I'm your nurse until your out of here. My name Betty Ross." She smiled.

" Thank You Betty and nice to meet you." I replied nicely. She put a tray of a grilled cheese sandwich , juice box and fruits.

" Bye Jade." She waved goodbye.

I just stare at my food. I just feel like if I eat it , I'm just gonna break down crying.I put my tray aside and turned on the TV.

" Jade Aren't you gonna eat ? " Beck asked.

Stomach growled loudly. Bad timing.

" Not hungry." I replied

" Jade." He gave me a stern look.

" Hey Hey Jadey." Cat entered the room.

I covered my ears and started screaminG. All the memory coming back. His corspe going at his funeral . The day before He died. Playing knock everything over. I should had watch him the next day and not go to Cat's sleepover. I still cannot believe Mom left him with a nearly blind woman. He had a heart attack cause the lady didn't give him the meds. I hate Mom the lady and especially me since I could be there.I stopped screaming by being hugged by a small kid figure.I opened my eyes and see Max well And Mom crying.

" Mom is this Maxwell? " I asked

She nodded " The lady that was babysitting him kidnapped him and put look like baby to die from overdose in the house." She smiled happily.

I picked Max up and examined him, he still had the spiky black hair and the blue/greenish eyes. He was taller and the tube was out of his nose. I hugged him tightly.

He hugged back " Jadey Jadey Jadey."


	11. I knew it was too good

Jade POV

I am so happy. I was smiling like crazy. I had Max in my bed next to me With Mom sitting down at the end of the bed. All my friends left for so We can catch up.

" So Maxy , What do you do for fun ? " I asked.

" Well I play hockey and act sometimes." He grinned

" An Actor ? " I raised my eyebrow.

He nodded .

" And how old are you ? " I asked

" 6 years old." He held up four fingers. I chuckled.

" Did you miss me ? " i asked

He nodded .

" Oh really then you miss the tickle monster." I tickled him. I really love this , I don't want this to stop.

" Jade Be Careful , He still has heart problems." My mom smiled. I finally stopped and He rested his head on my shoulder.

" I love you Max." I kissed his head.

" I love you too Jadey." He smiled.

" Maxwell ? " My father said astonished as He came in.

" My name is Max." He snapped.

" Awww you're just like Jade." He kissed his,head.

I smiled " Thanks Daddy."

Dad look at me surprised. " You hadn't call me Daddy since He left."

" Yea , I stopped doing things since He left." I hugged him

" What you mean left ? Mrs. AppleBomb took me on a field trip."He said confused.

" You understand when you're older." Mom smiled.

His stomach growled ." Are you hungry ? " I asked

He nodded" Okay I go get you something ." I got up and left. I went to the lunch room and got a sandwich. As I head back I heard my parents deep in conversation.

" Woah He does look like Maxwell." My dad exclaimed

" Yep , He does great acting. I think will help Jade be less depressed. " My mom said.

" I would usually disagree cause She gonna find out sooner or later that He isn't Maxwell." My dad sighed.

My heart broke , I knew it was too good to be true. I walked into the room then in my bathroom. I smash the mirror with my fist. My gist started bleeding like crazy. I started crying. I just want Maxy back.

" Jade." My dad pounced on my door." Jadelyn... Princess." Then I guess I passed out.


	12. We are in this together

Jade POV

I woke up again surrounded by my friends and my ' parents' aslo 'Max' . I tried to sit up but I was tied down.

" Jadelyn Calm Down." Dad said.

" Go to Hell." I hissed at him.

" Jade." My mother said sternly.

" You too. I hope you rots in hell." I yelled at her while struggling to get out of this.

" Jadey.." 'Max' said

" Get this fuckin imposter away from me. You are not Maxwell and You will never be. " I kicked my feet. The boy ran away crying. I'm glad He crying .

" Babe Calm Down." Beck tried to soothed me.

" How,can I ? My parents thought bringing in a little boy to pretend to be Maxwell . They only made it worst." I shouted tears streaming down my face. Beck loosen the belts holding me down and I hugged him.

" Jade We are so-" My Mom started

" I hope you die next." I hissed at her.

" Jade." My friends exclaimed.

" What!? Right when I was recovering , She make it worse." I shouted.

" Jadelyn apologize now," My Dad demanded. Mom was fully sobbing.

" No and Dad I know you hate that I want an acting career. But this is just cruel." I hissed at him. His face softens then harden. He left the room angry as always. And Mom followed.

" Jade.. We are so sorry." Tori said sincerely.

" When can I leave here ." I let go of Beck.

" When you stop being suicidal and cutting." Robbie smiled.

" I guess Ms. jade West is a huge crybaby ." Rex laughed. I reached out to kill him but belts held down my legS." I'm gonna kill that puppet." I screeched.

" Calm Down Jade. Look." Beck took Rex and threw him out the window.

" Rex." Robbie shouted out the window. Then ran out of the room.

" Jadey I got you a present." Cat hand me a box. I opened it and smiled. It was my scissors.

" Scissors." I hugged them. Beck took them away.

" Dude give it back." I shouted

" No Jade I know you're gonna cut yourself if I do."He said sternly.

" Oh please like you guys care." I scoffed.

" I care see look." Beck rolled up his sleeve and it reveals ' Jade' cut out in his arm.

" We all do." Cat said then the others rolled up their sleeve it had 'Jade' cut out in all theirs arms.

" Everytime You hurt yourself . You basically hurting us. " Tori sighed

" You cut , We cut. We are in this together." André smiled.

" You not going through this alone." Cat giggled.

" Jade , We love you. If you don't stop then I guess all of us gonna have cuts all over us." Beck chuckled.

I had tears in my eyes. The last thing I want to do is hurt my friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Jade POV

I finally feel like I'm recovering. I don't feel so depressed or angry, Once Betty came in , She noticed my peacefulness.

" Hello Jade , It seems like your recovering fine." She smiled.

I nodded " Yea , I feel like I can deal with Max's Death without being so sucidical. I actually want to smile right now ."

" That awesome Jade. I think you can be discharge today. I'm lovin your postive attuide." She smiled then left.

After a couple of hours , I was released. I decided to go to school to avoid my parents. Once I got in school , People startted whispering and the gang was surpise to see me.I'm Jadelyn West No One ever whisper about me.

" Hey Asshole , Got nothing better in life than to whisper about me." I took out my scissors.

" Aleast I'm not trying to kill myself." He hissed at me.

" I don't know why you wouldn't. Your life is so pathetic , having to start rumors about someone to get notice. I bet the only friend you have is your mother, and I bet she doesn't even want you. In Fact , I check your Slap page. Your page is so lame that Sinjin wouldn't follow you. In Fact-" I wanted to continued by Beck stopped me.

" Jade , He had enough." He pulled me toward Tori's locker.

" Hi Jade." Tori smiled abit.

" What do you want Vega ? " I hissed at her.

She grinned widely.

" Hi Jadey." Cat giggled.

" Cat , Never Call me." I shouted at her,

" Jade Is Back." Rex laughed.

" Beck , I want coffee." I said then grabbed his hand and pull him toward the coffee truck.

" Hi Jade , I have your coffee ready " The dude working the truck said,

" Thanks." I got out my money But He stopped me.

" It on the house. You are my favorite customer." He smiled. I smiled back slighty and sipped my coffee. We walked to Vega's locker when my scissors fell and accidently slid my wrist. Everyone gasped and stared.

" Jade , Are you okay ? Are you feeling sad or depressed ? " Beck asked holding my wrist. I pulled away from him and walked away. This is why I didn't tell anyone. They treated me differently. I grabbed another pair of scissors and screamed as I stabbed in the wall. I went home afterwards.


	14. Chapter 14

Jade POV

I ignored my mother once I got home. I wentin the kitchen grabbed a apple and went phone was ringing like crazy with texts and phone calls from Beck and the gang. I opened my phone , It said 1,091 texts from Tori , Cat , Andre and Robbie. 2,456 from Beck 3.

I decided to read some.

To Jade

From Beck

Please Don't cut yourself again.

Delete.

To Jade

From Beck

Please Don't kill yourself again cuz of everyone.

Delete.

To Jade

From Beck

Please Jade text back.

To Jade

From Beck

Jade I'm coming over.

I can't believe Beck doesn't trust me at all. I locked my door and pulled out my only stuff animal. Bacon the Pig. Max always took him away from me but I just let him. Yes Jade West gave up on a fight. I hugged Bacon tightly and started crying. I cannot believe Beck doesn't trust me. Doesn't He know that what I know that me cutting is wrong. I keep to survive for Max and I. We will met in heaven soon. Like God said He will rejoined us once again. I couldn't wait.

" Jade Open The Door." Beck knocked on my door. I put away Bacon and stay quiet.

" Jade Are you okay ? " He asked softly.

" I'm Fine." I sighed .

" Please Open The Door." He sighed in relief.

" No Go Away." I crossed my arm.

" Jade , What the matter ? Is about Max or your Dad ? " He asked

" Nope , It about you." I exclaimed.

" What !? What did I do ? ". He asked confused,

" I'm not telling you. " I shouted

" You're being ridiculous." He shouted

" Really. Like how you ask me when my scissors slid my wrist if I was depressed. " I shouted

" I was concern about my girlfriend," He shouted crack.

" You embarrassed me in front of me of the entire school." I exclaimed

" Oh Jade. Grow Up." He sighed.

" Go the Hell." I hissed.

" Jade , I am done with this. You are too much of a challenge for me. Jadelyn August West We are Over." He shouted. My heart broke . I sat down on my bed tear clouding my eyes. I opened the door slightly and saw He left. My MRTL gone. Maxy , I think it time We reunited.


	15. Maximus

Jade POV

I grabbed my coat and keys and got in my phone ranged. He calling after He stopped talking to me. I answered the phone.

" Maximus." I said breathlessly.

" Maxine." He chuckled.

" It Jade now." I hissed and started speeding .

" Right Sorry I forgot Mom changed your name. Jade I heard about what you did ." He sighed.

" I had to . It was eating up my insides." I took a sharp turn not stopping.

" Jade it the same for me. Not a day goes by that I don't think if I hadn't run away I could have been there for Max." He sounds like He crying.

" Maximus Listen to me You had a baby to worry about. It not your fault that your girlfriend left you with a kid and our sorry excuse for a parents wouldn't let you guys live with us." I started speeding toward a building.

" I know. I named her after you her name Maxine. She looks just like you." He chuckled.

" Aww so sweet . Listen Max I got to go but remember I love you and Maxi." I hung up and closed my eyes. I pressed harder on the pedal vibrations send through my body, then Everything went black.

I woke up to a bright light and white sheets. Tori and the gang was here and Maxi.

" Max and Maxi." I exclaimed and hugged them.

" Hey Aunt Maxi , I missed you." Maxi said

" Maxi ?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

" That her name." Max shrugged.

" Wait what ! " André exclaimed.

" jade please tell us everything you making our heads dizzy." Cat spinned her head.

" Fine. This Maximus He my older brother. And this angel is Maxine." I smiled. " Max ran away from home when He was sixteen cause his girlfriend left him with Maxine and my parents wouldn't let him live with story short I have another brother and a niece." I shrugged.

" Okay Jade , Now why were you going 190 mph into a building ? " Robbie asked.

" I wanted to be with Max." I shouted,

" Max I mean Jade please stop it. No matters how many time you try to kill yourself , God not gonna send you up. Max if you keeping doing this then Mom and Dad are sending to a Mental Facility." Max sighed,

" I don't get it Jade you were so peaceful and happy . What change that ? " Tori asked .

" Beck said I was too much to handle and broke up with me. He was my MRTL ." I glared at him.

" I'm so gonna kill you." Max lunged at Beck and they started fighting of course Max winning.

" Don't You Dare Leave My Baby Sister When She Needed you the most." He punched him in the face each word.

" Maximus." A voice said from the door,

Author Notes.

Hey Reader and Reviewers ,

Sadly my son of a bitch sister back from college for the weekend. So I must have physical and yelling fights with her, anyways

do you want it to be a Jori story ? Cause I notice that I put Jade and Tori and Drama and Romance. Beck is being a huge ass now and I don't want him back with Jade for a long time


End file.
